Presents For Yoo
by nayyassi
Summary: Yoo Youngjae ulang tahun? Kira-kira hadiahnya apa ya. Sebuah fic kilat yang dibuat untuk Youngjae bertema Yaoi dengan official couple BAP. (DaeJae, BangHim, dan sedikit JongLo) Hope u like it


Cast : B.A.P Members and others.

Genre : Drama, OOC.

Type : Oneshot.

 **-Presents for Yoo-**

Suasana dorm yang biasa ramai, kini menjadi hening. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam dan beberapa member sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya karena lelah berlatih seharian tadi. Sementara tiga orang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Youngjae yang sibuk bermain game di macbooknya pun akhirnya merasa lapar dan segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan Jongup menuju dapur. Melihat lampu kamar Yongguk masih menyala, ia pun mengubah tujuannya ke kamar leader.

"Hyung." Baru Youngjae akan mengetuk, namun pintu sang leader yang tidak terkunci sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Oh. Kau belum tidur." Tanya Daehyun yang ada dikamar Yongguk.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Aku lapar dan ingin membuat ramen. Kalian sedang apa?"

"Hanya diskusi tentang partku dengan Yongguk hyung."

Youngjae kembali mengangguk tanpa membalas Daehyun. "Ah Hyung, kau mau ku buatkan ramen? Sepertinya pekerjaanmu masih banyak." Tawar Youngjae pada Yongguk yang serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, aku bisa buat sendiri. Gomawo." Tolak Yongguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Arasseo."

"Kau tidak ingin menawariku?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara sedikit nyaring.

"Sst, Hime sedang tidur." Tegur Yongguk karena tidak ingin Himchan yang juga tidur diruangan yang sama terbangun.

"Kau bisa buat sendiri bukan?" Kata Youngjae pelan dan kembali menuju dapur.

"Eish, apa susahnya membuat satu ramen lagi." Gerutu Daehyun yang mengekori Youngjae dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hah duduklah, akan ku buatkan." Akhirnya Youngjae mengalah. Ia mengambil dua bungkus ramen dan merebusnya dalam panci berukuran sedang. Sementara Daehyun tersenyum dan duduk di kursi makan sambil melihat Youngjae yang cekatan memasak ramen.

"Kau ingin kutambahkan kimchi?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tambahkan apapun yang menurutmu enak." Jawab Daehyun sambil menopang dagu dengan pandangan tetap mengarah pada Youngjae.

"Bagaimana kalau ku tambah cinta didalamnya?" Goda Youngjae dengan kekehan.

"Eyy, kau mulai menggombal."

"Hahaha, aku serius Dae." Youngjae membawa panci yang masih panas ke meja makan, dengan cekatan Daehyun mengambil alas sebelum Youngjae meletakkannya.

"Serius tentang apa?" Tanya Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Pabo. Lupakan saja." Youngjae memutar bola matanya dan mulai menikmati ramen buatannya.

"Oh oke." Balas Daehyun dan ikut makan.

 _'Tidak peka.'_ Batin Youngjae.

"Kau tidak langsung tidur?" Tanya Daehyun saat mereka selesai makan dan mencuci bekas makan mereka.

"Aku ingin santai dulu sambil nonton tv. Kau tidur saja."

"Biar ku temani, aku belum mengantuk."

"Baiklah." Youngjae berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang santai dimana mereka biasa gunakan untuk berkumpul dan melakukan kegiatan hiburan lainnya.

"Film mellow lagi?" Heran Daehyun. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Youngjae yang mulai fokus dengan film didepannya.

"Aku memang menunggu film ini sejak tadi, makanya tidak tidur agar bisa menontonnya."

"Ckck, dasar." Daehyun menggeleng heran namun tetap saja dia ikut menikmati film tersebut.

Sudah hampir 90 menit film itu tayang, dan jalan ceritanya pun sudah mendekati akhir. Dimana tokoh utama yang merupakan seorang ayah akan mendapat hukuman mati karena hal yang bukan kesalahannya. Si anak yang mencoba untuk mencegah hukuman ayahnya pun menangis histeris saat si ayah dibawa ketempat eksekusi.

"Hiks..." Sebuah suara yang sangat pelan tertangkap oleh telinga Daehyun. Ia melirik kearah kirinya untuk memastikan.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Daehyun mendapati mata Youngjae yang berair dan memerah hingga membuat matanya terlihat sembab.

Youngjae mengangguk pelan dan mengusap air matanya, "Nasib ayah Hyesung malang sekali."

"Ini hanya film Jae. Uljima." Daehyun bantu mengusap mata Youngjae.

"Arra." Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Daehyun.

"Lebih baik kita lihat tweet babyz untuk kita. Mungkin bisa menghiburmu." Ajak Daehyun dan segera membuka aplikasi twitter diponselnya.

"Kau saja, sebentar lagi film ini selesai." Youngjae kembali menghayati film yang hampir selesai itu.

"Yasudah." Sahut Daehyun. Ia melihat mention tab akunnya dan membaca satu per satu tweet yang dikirim untuknya.

"Mwoya." Daehyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat mention-mention yang kebanyakan menghubungkan dirinya dan Youngjae disertai foto-foto kebersamaan mereka.

"Wae?" Youngjae mengusap air matanya karena film telah selesai.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran dengan babyz yang sering menghubungkan kita berdua."

"Oh, kau keberatan?" Tanya Youngjae dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nope, aku biasa saja. Justru aku pikir kau yang risih karena hal ini."

"Aku hanya tidak tega membiarkan mereka berkhayal terlalu jauh. Padahal kenyataannya kau dan aku tidak ada hubungan seperti yang mereka pikir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Daehyun tidak mengerti ucapan Youngjae.

"Aniya, aku hanya bicara asal. Kau tidak tidur?" Youngjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum mengantuk." Sahut Daehyun yang fokus dengan layar ponsel.

"Ah~ aku duluan." Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eish, ku pikir kau akan menemaniku juga." Protes Daehyun karena ditinggal.

"Untuk apa menemanimu. Lebih baik aku tidur."

"Ck dasar. Oke, tidurlah. Selamat malam, semoga kau memimpikanku."

"Semoga tidak. Karena itu artinya aku mendapat nightmare hahaha." Ledek Youngjae dan segera pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Aish, harusnya dia merasa beruntung bisa bermimpi tentangku." Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena ledekan Youngjae. Ia pun kembali membaca mention-mention yang masuk hingga akhirnya mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan Junhong.

:::::

Acara olahraga terbesar untuk para idol pun akhirnya diadakan. Ratusan fans dari setiap idol berdatangan dan memenuhi stadiun agar bisa memberi semangat secara langsung. B.A.P yang menjadi salah satu peserta acara tersebut tidak lupa memberi perhatian pada fans yang sejak pagi sudah menunggu dan menyemangati mereka saat lomba.

"Dae." Youngjae menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Daehyun yang terduduk di arena lari karena kelelahan.

Daehyun berusaha menjangkau botol ditangan Youngjae yang berdiri didepannya. "Ayolah, kau niat memberiku atau tidak eoh?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi yasudah. Ini ambil." Youngjae menyodorkan botol air mineral lebih dekat agar Daehyun bisa mengambilnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Daehyun langsung meminum air pemberian Youngjae.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengar." Youngjae pura-pura tuli.

Daehyun berdecak seakan mengerti maksud Youngjae tadi, "Kamsahamnida Hyungnim." Daehyun mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada dibuat sopan.

"Hahahaha. Tidak perlu sungkan, Daehyun-ah." Youngjae tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Ck, kau senang?"

"Tidak terlalu. Haha."

"Daehyun-ah!" Teriak Junq, teman Daehyun yang juga anggota boygroup MyName. Ia melambaikan tangan seolah menyuruh Daehyun bergabung dengannya dan idol lainnya yang sedang bercengkrama sambil melihat pertandingan.

Daehyun mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia mengerti, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku akan menyusul nanti." Jawab Youngjae dengan ekspresi yang mendadak berubah.

"Oke. Aku kesana dulu." Pamit Daehyun lalu pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Ck, kalau tidak ada dia mungkin aku akan ikut." Gumam Youngjae sambil melirik kearah Daehyun yang sudah asik. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Youngjae memilih untuk duduk sendiri ditempat Daehyun tadi dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke peserta yang sedang bertanding.

"Jangan melamun." Seseorang menghampiri dan duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Kau lagi." Youngjae pura-pura memasang ekspresi bosannya.

"Sudah bagus aku menemanimu. Daripada kau dianggap tidak punya teman."

"Ne ne, terimakasih Jaebum-ah."

"Terimakasih saja tidak cukup, kau harus mentraktirku pizza."

"Aish, sejak dulu kau tidak berubah. Arasseo."

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Masih menggemaskan." Jaebum menepuk kepala Youngjae pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Mwoyaaa." Youngjae segera menjauhkan tangan Jaebum sebelum banyak yang melihat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya aku sering melakukan itu saat kita training?"

"Masa training dan debut beda, pabo. Banyak kamera yang mengawasi kita."

"Ah~ jadi kau takut mereka berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kita?" Jaebum menahan tawanya karena pemikiran Youngjae.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu."

"Arasseo. Lebih baik kita bergabung dengan member monsta x saja. Itung-itung kau bisa perbanyak teman dan reuni dengan Shownu hyung." Jaebum menunjuk sekelompok namja yang tidak jauh dari mereka sedang mengobrol asik.

"Aku ikut saja." Jawab Youngjae pasrah dan mengikuti Jaebum yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

Sudah cukup lama Youngjae mengobrol dengan grup lain, sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya dan beberapa aplikasi SNS. Ia tampak menghela napas berulang kali ketika melihat postingan yang ada di instagram serta twitter.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua akrab sekali." Bisik Jaebum yang mengintip layar ponsel Youngjae.

"Mereka tetangga saat di Busan."

"Kau percaya?"

"Percaya apa?" Youngjae bingung dengan pertanyaan Jaebum.

"Percaya kalau mereka hanya sebatas tetangga."

"Ya. Lagipula apapun hubungan mereka aku tidak peduli. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dia."

"Dari ucapanmu sudah jelas kau cemburu, Jae."

"Sok tahu."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lama, kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku."

"Kali ini pemikiranmu salah, Im Jaebum-ssi."

"Terserah kau saja. Kau tidak ingin lihat postingan terbaru dia lagi?" Jaebum memberi isyarat agar Youngjae kembali melihat timeline instagram yang sudah diperbaharui otomatis.

"Apa-apaan ini. Emotikon hati?" Gerutu Youngjae pelan saat melihat postingan selca Daehyun dengan Insoo yang diberi caption ' '.

"Kau masih saja gengsi mengakui saat sudah jelas seperti ini? Hah, tidak berubah." Jaebum menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, jangan berpikir yang aneh."

"Ya ya ya." Jaebum mengiyakan dengan malas.

"Ada apa Jae?" Tanya Shownu, leader Monstax yang bingung dengan tingkah dua teman lamanya.

"Aku dipanggil Himchan hyung, jadi aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Youngjae sopan dan langsung menyusul member lainnya.

"Bbang, ayo kita selca." Himchan menarik-narik lengan Yongguk agar menghadap ke kamera.

"Hm." Yongguk tidak ingin menolak, ia pun memasang senyum kalemnya saat Himchan mengcapture. Tidak ada salahnya memberi hadiah selca untuk fans.

"Nice." Komentar Himchan dan langsung mempostingnya ke instagram.

"Hyung! Sedang apa?" Youngjae menghampiri Yongguk dan Himchan yang hanya duduk berdua.

"Pacaran." Jawab Himchan santai.

"Mwo?" Kaget Youngjae yang langsung di ralat Yongguk.

"Abaikan dia. Kau darimana? Ku kira kau ikut bermain dengan Boysrep dan Myname."

Youngjae menggeleng, "Aku bermain dengan Jaebum."

"Siapapun anggota team kita, tetap saja kita bermainnya dengan team lain haha." Ucap Himchan karena mereka jarang berinteraksi dengan teman satu team.

"Itu karena mereka juga sibuk sendiri." Sahut Yongguk.

"Hah, lelah sekali." Keluh Daehyun yang datang bersama Jongup dan Junhong.

"Lelah apanya, kau hanya bermain." Sindir Youngjae sedikit sinis.

"Eyy, kau kenapa sinis begitu?" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Hanya perasaanmu." Jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Oh ya, kita belum ambil selca."

"Aku malas. Kau saja dengan yang lain."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Youngjae.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Junhong dan Jongup saling tukar pandangan, bingung.

"Jangan ikut campur, cepat duduk. Sepertinya team lain juga ingin duduk disini." Perintah Yongguk agar maknaenya duduk dan memberi tempat untuk V, Eunkwang dan idol lain yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ne hyung." Jongup mengajak Junhong duduk didepan Daehyun dan memperhatikan pertandingan yang berlangsung.

Kurang lebih satu jam Yongguk cs hanya duduk ditempat tanpa berdiri sedikit pun untuk menonton pertandingan, namun tampaknya ekspresi bosan sudah terlihat di wajah para dongsaengnya. Berulang kali Junhong dan Jongup menguap, dan Daehyun dengan wajah mengantuk tetap berusaha fokus. Sementara Youngjae justru memperhatikan idol lain yang berbincang dengan akrab disekitarnya. Ia sangat bosan tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus bertahan di acara setahun sekali ini.

"Hoam." Youngjae menyenderkan diri di punggung Daehyun.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidur saja." Bisik Daehyun tanpa membalik badan.

"Hm, aku cuma bosan." Youngjae menjawab singkat lagi dan membuat Daehyun malas melanjutkan obrolan.

"Hime, apa mereka bertengkar?" Bisik Yongguk yang memperhatikan tingkah canggung Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Molla, mungkin ada salah paham."

"Nanti kau cari tahu. Aku tidak ingin Babyz menyadari kecanggungan mereka."

"Arasseo." Jawab Himchan dan menyenderkan bahu di pundak Yongguk untuk istirahat.

"Daehyun-ah, Youngjae-ya. Ayo bicara sebentar." Ajak Himchan saat mereka berenam sudah tiba di dorm. Sementara Yongguk mengajak maknae line masuk kamar lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin tidur hyung, nanti saja." Tolak Youngjae dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Jongup.

"Ada apa hyung?" Daehyun penasaran.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa dia aneh?"

"Mungkin mood dia sedang buruk. Maklumi saja hyung."

"Ku harap juga begitu. Ya sudah, cepat tidur. Besok kita bangun pagi lagi."

"Baiklah, malam hyung." Daehyun meninggalkan Himchan dan menyusul Junhong ke kamar untuk tidur.

"Kerja bagus hyung." Puji Suwoong pada Youngjae yang menjadi teman satu team dalam pertandingan futsal.

"Ya, kau juga." Youngjae balas memuji Suwoong. Ia menyibukkan diri memilih kotak makanan yang sudah disediakan staff.

"Hyung, maaf kau terlihat dalam selcaku. Tidak masalah bukan jika aku mempostingnya?" Suwoong memperlihatkan foto dimana dia berpose dengan kotak makanan miliknya serta Youngjae yang nampak di frame terakhir.

"Gwaenchana, anggap saja hadiah untuk birthday boy. Kau tahu bukan, berfoto denganku sangat sulit."

"Kau pede sekali hyung. Darimana kau tahu aku ulang tahun?" Suwoong mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Youngjae, mencoba untuk akrab.

"Daehyunie cerita padaku." Jawab Youngjae sambil menikmati menu makan siangnya.

"Oh, Daehyun hyung cerita apa tentangku?" Suwoong penasaran.

"Hanya itu."

"Ku pikir dia akan memujiku, seperti saat dia bercerita tentangmu."

Youngjae mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Dia cerita apa?"

"Oops, mian. Aku kelepasan bicara." Suwoong segera menutup mulutnya rapat dan semakin membuat Youngjae penasaran.

"Yak! Leesyung! Cepat kesini." Teriak Onejun, leader grup Suwoong yang sedang berkumpul dengan Doojoon dan Yongguk serta teammate futsal lainnya.

"Ya hyung. Youngjae hyung, lupakan ucapanku tadi. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Merasa terselamatkan, Suwoong bergegas pergi mendatangi leadernya tanpa menjelaskan ucapannya pada Youngjae.

"Kenapa anak itu..." Kata Youngjae pelan. Mencoba tidak peduli, ia pun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat terhenti tadi sebelum kembali bertanding.

Selesai mengisi acara ISAC yang berakhir lebih awal dari hari sebelumnya, Youngjae dan Daehyun bergegas berangkat menuju Sukira dengan mobil terpisah dari member lainnya yang langsung pulang ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara baik Daehyun, Youngjae maupun manajer atau supir yang ada di mobil. Mereka sibuk dengan konsentrasi masing-masing, terlebih Youngjae memilih untuk tidur agar energinya kembali penuh. Sedangkan Daehyun sibuk mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil manajer ditengah keheningan.

"Ya hyung?"

"10 menit lagi kita sampai, tolong bangunkan Youngjae." Suruh manajer sambil mengecek buku kecil yang berisi schedule B.A.P.

"Biarkan dia tidur sebentar lagi hyung, aku akan membangunkannya jika sudah benar-benar sampai."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu."

"Gomawo." Daehyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae yang tertidur pulas layaknya bayi kecil.

 _'Kau pasti sangat lelah. Istirahatlah.'_ Daehyun diam-diam mengusap punggung tangan Youngjae tanpa terlihat oleh manajer maupun supir mereka hingga tiba di sukira.

:::::

"15 menit lagi kita mulai." Teriak PD pada seluruh pengisi acara yang sudah berkumpul, termasuk Youngjae yang dibangunkan Daehyun saat tiba.

"Neeee." Sahut seluruh pengisi acara.

"Kau mau minum?" Tawar Daehyun yang duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Aku ingin kopi biar kantukku hilang."

"Sebentar." Daehyun berlari menuju kantin yang ada di gedung, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, Daehyun sudah kembali dengan secangkir kopi hangat ditangan kanannya. Napasnya terbata-bata seperti orang yang baru selesai lari.

"Kau lari?" Youngjae mengambil kopi pemberian Daehyun.

"Olahraga malam." Kilah Daehyun dan duduk kembali disamping Youngjae.

"Gomawo."

"Cheonma, minumlah."

Youngjae pun menyesap minumannya dengan kedua tangan, seperti anak kecil. "Ah, enaknya. Oh ya, kau tidak baca pesanku?"

"Pesan?" Daehyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan benar saja, ada beberapa pesan Youngjae di kakaotalk.

 _'Dae, apa aku berbuat salah?'_

 _'Kenapa semua staff tidak memperdulikanku?'_

 _'Kenapa Ryeowook hyung juga dingin? Tidak menegurku sama sekali.'_

 _'Aku ingin pulang_ _ㅠㅠ_ _'_

Daehyun menghela napas saat membaca semua pesan Youngjae yang berisi keluhan. Daehyun tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan canggung Youngjae saat ini. Ia pun membalas pesan Youngjae.

 _'Gwaenchana, ada aku disini. Hwaiting.'_ Dan menyelipkan sticker tertawa untuk Youngjae.

Youngjae membacanya dan tertawa ringan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara PD menghentikannya dan mengarahkan mereka semua untuk masuk.

Selama siaran, suasana canggung sangat dirasakan oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae yang duduk berdampingan. Sesekali mereka bertukar pandangan seakan memberi tanda jika mereka merasakan hal yang sama, canggung dan tegang karena tidak ada satupun yang merespon ucapan Youngjae. Hingga akhirnya DJ Ryeowook pergi keluar dan kembali dengan sebuah cake serta lilin yang menyala dan mengarahkannya pada Youngjae sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Teriakan frustasi keluar dari mulut Daehyun dan Youngjae karena berhasil dikerjai. Daehyun berulang kali menghela napas dan melompat untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang sempat ia rasakan karena berada ditengah-tengah situasi menegangkan.

"Cha~ Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf kami mengerjaimu kkk." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Waaa kalian benar-benar aktor yang terbaik." Seru Youngjae.

"Buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya." Perintah Ryeowook dan Youngjae pun menurut.

"Woohoooo, saengil chukkae Yoo Youngjae." Teriak semua staff dan pengisi acara. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan suka cita karena berhasil mengelabui Youngjae dan Daehyun tentunya.

 _'Akhirnya kau tertawa lagi.'_ Batin Daehyun karena senang Youngjae kembali tertawa ceria dengan semuanya.

:::::

Tiga hari setelah acara kejutan ulang tahun Youngjae yang dirayakan lebih dulu oleh Sukira, Daehyun dan Youngjae pun diundang oleh Ryeowook untuk datang ke pesta yang ia adakan khusus untuk seluruh staff dan pengisi acara tetap Sukira di sebuah restoran.

"Hari ini kalian akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Yongguk pada Daehyun saat mereka berada di backstage setelah tampil diacara festival.

"Aku dan Youngjae diundang ke pesta Sukira. Kau mau ikut hyung?"

"Aku tidak diundang, mana mungkin aku juga ikut dengan kalian."

"Benar juga." Kekeh Daehyun.

"Kau pakai baju yang tadi lagi?" Komentar Daehyun saat Youngjae selesai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat rekaman music bank tadi.

"Iya, kau tidak suka?"

"Kau selalu cocok pakai apapun." Balas Daehyun sebelum pergi berganti pakaian juga.

"Aku tahu itu." Sahut Youngjae.

"Nanti jangan ikut minum, arra?" Nasihat Yongguk pada Youngjae yang duduk ditempat Daehyun tadi.

"Arra, harusnya kau melarang Daehyun, bukan aku."

"Sama saja. Kalian langsung kesana?"

"Tidak, kami mengambil mobil Daehyun dulu baru setelah itu pergi."

"Jadi Manajer hyung tidak ikut?"

"Ne, kasihan jika dia harus menunggu sendirian. Lebih baik dia istirahat."

"Bilang saja kalian ingin berduaan." Ledek Himchan yang bergabung dalam pembicaraan Yongguk dan Youngjae. Ia memang ahli mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dari jarak jauh.

"Aniyo, kau bicara apa hyung." Sanggah Youngjae.

"Pokoknya, jangan sampai mabuk. Bahaya jika kalian berdua mabuk, dan melakukan hal tidak-tidak."

"Khayalan tingkat tinggi." Sindir Yongguk pada Himchan, ia menutup wajah Himchan yang memasang ekspresi sok serius.

"Sepertinya kau sedang membicarakan kebiasaan kalian berdua hyung." Youngjae balas meledek Himchan dan Yongguk.

"Eish tidak tidak." Yongguk tertawa hingga gusinya terlihat.

"Aku jadi curiga dengan kalian." Youngjae mendelik kearah Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Ayo pulang. Kasihan maknae line sudah kelelahan." Yongguk mengalihkan topik dan menunjuk ke arah Jongup dan Junhong yang duduk saling membelakangi dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak masing-masing tanpa peduli dengan obrolan hyungnya.

"Kau salah tingkah? Hahahaha."

"Aish diam kau." Himchan menutup mulut Youngjae yang terus tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Daehyun yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti bingung melihat Himchan dan Youngjae. Dengan sigap ia bantu melepas bekapan tangan Himchan dari mulut Youngjae.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ulang Yongguk tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Arasseo hyung. Jongup-ah, Junhong-ah. Ireona." Daehyun menepuk lengan Jongup dan Junhong yang mulai tertidur.

"Ugh ne." Sahut Junhong yang langsung berdiri hingga membuat Jongup yang masih bersandar jadi terjatuh ke badan sofa.

"Aish dasar."

"Hehe mian hyung." Junhong membantu Jongup bangun dan mengajaknya untuk menyusul hyungnya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Yak yak. Hati-hati, kau tidak lihat lampu merah?" Tegur Youngjae saat Daehyun hampir melanggar lalu lintas.

"Aku tidak sadar, mian."

"Ckck, kenapa kau bisa dapat sim juga. Menyetir saja belum beres." Cibir Youngjae.

"Paling tidak aku lebih baik dari Yongguk hyung."

"Kau berani mengatainya? Waa, aku harus memberitahu Yongguk hyung." Youngjae mengambil ponsel dan mencari kontak Yongguk.

"Yak! Awas saja kau." Daehyun mencoba merebut ponsel Youngjae dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara pandangan tetap fokus mengendarai audi hitam miliknya.

"Oops aku sudah memberitahunya lewat chat." Youngjae memperlihatkan layar ponselnya dengan wajah polos.

"Argh! Yoo Youngjae, kau benar-benar." Teriak Daehyun, ingin rasanya ia mencekik Youngjae saat ini juga.

"Tenang, aku ada disampingmu nanti jika Yongguk hyung marah. Tentunya untuk mentertawakanmu Hahahahaha" Youngjae tertawa puas.

"Astaga. Kau." Daehyun menarik tuas rem dan melajukan mobil lebih cepat tiga kali lipat. Beruntung jalan sedang sepi, hingga tidak masalah melaju dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN!" Tawa Youngjae langsung terhenti dan segera berpegangan.

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku eoh?" Daehyun menyeringai sambil terus melajukan mobil.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda. Hentikan, aku masih ingin hidup." Panik Youngjae, ia sangat takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

Daehyun melirik Youngjae sekilas dan perlahan menurunkan kecepatan, ia tidak ingin membuat Youngjae benar-benar marah karena kejahilannya ini.

"Huft, leganya."

"Menyenangkan bukan? Hahaha."

"Tidak lucu, Jung Daehyun." Youngjae sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Jae, aku juga bercanda. Maafkan aku. Jebal." Daehyun meraih tangan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya sebagai permintaan maaf tulus.

"Hm oke." Jawab Youngjae singkat.

 _'Mood swing lagi.'_ Batin Daehyun. Suasana mobil menjadi hening, karena Youngjae terlalu malas bicara dan selalu menjawab singkat setiap omongan Daehyun.

"Saat di ISAC, aku lihat kau sangat akrab dengan idol berseragam putih. Kau bahkan memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa dia?" Daehyun menanyakan hal yang ia penasaran sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Youngjae mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat. "Shownu hyung?"

"Molla, aku tidak terlalu kenal."

"Sepertinya memang dia, karena hanya dia yang ku peluk. Wae?"

"Oh, hanya bertanya."

"Kau cemburu?" Tebak Youngjae asal.

"Ani. Untuk apa?"

"Benar, untuk apa kau cemburu pada seorang namja." Youngjae mengangguk -terpaksa- sebenarnya ia sangat berharap jika Daehyun mengatakan ia memang cemburu.

"Thats right. Itu mustahil." Daehyun pura-pura menyetujui ucapan Youngjae kemudian diam sepanjang perjalanan.

:::::

Seperti biasa, kegiatan B.A.P di saat tidak ada acara hanyalah latihan dan latihan agar persiapan konser dan album baru mereka lebih matang. Dan diantara member ada satu orang yang makin hari makin semangat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoo Youngjae. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan mustahil jika ia merasa biasa saja menjelang hari kelahirannya tersebut. Tentu dia sudah menghayalkan kejutan-kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya. Namun berbeda dengan member lain yang masa bodoh dengan hari kelahirannya.

"Hyung, besok tidak ada jadwal latihan bukan?"

"Sepertinya ada, wae?" Yongguk menjawab pertanyaan Junhong

"Yah, ku pikir kita juga libur latihan di hari minggu." Junhong memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ada rencana?" Kali ini Himchan penasaran.

"Ne, appa, umma dan hyungku mengajak liburan ke Jeju. Tapi karena latihan, sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut."

"Hah, biar aku bicara pada Sajjang agar kau bisa libur satu hari. Tenang saja."

"Kau yakin bisa, Bbang?"

"Semoga. Tapi belum tentu kita berlima juga akan dapat libur." Yongguk tidak ingin memberi harapan pada member lainnya.

"Gwaenchana, yang penting maknae kita senang."

"Tumben kau baik hyung." Ledek Youngjae yang diam memperhatikan.

Himchan tidak merespon ledekan Youngjae, ia hanya memberi tatapan tajam agar Youngjae diam.

"Hahaha, makanya berhenti meledek dia." Tegur Daehyun sambil terkekeh.

"Hyung. Aku juga ingin libur besok." Pinta Youngjae.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menikmati hari spesialku."

Mendengar jawaban Youngjae, semua kompak memberi pandangan bingung kearahnya.

"Wae? Ada yang aneh?"

"Hari spesial apa hyung?" Jongup bertanya.

"Kalian pura-pura lupa bukan?" Youngjae tidak percaya dengan keheranan sahabatnya.

"Lupa apa hyung?" Sahut Junhong.

"Iya benar, apa yang kami lupa? Hime, berapa hari lagi anniversary debut kita?"

"Hm... 4 hari lagi."

"Kau lihat bukan, kami tidak lupa sedikitpun." Ucap Yongguk pada Youngjae yang sudah memasang wajah kecewa.

"Hah, benar. Kalian semua tidak ada yang lupa." Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Himchan entah pada siapa saat Youngjae akan membuka pintu.

"Apa dia marah sungguhan?" Junhong memastikan setelah Youngjae benar-benar pergi.

"Gwaenchana, nanti dia akan berhenti marah jika sudah mengetahui kejutan kita." Jawab Yongguk.

"Cha, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu disini. Nikmati hari libur yang diberi perusahaan." Ucap Himchan sambil merebahkan diri di lantai.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae, sebenarnya B.A.P mendapat hari libur sejak hari ini hingga dua hari ke depan untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari kegiatan mereka yang sangat padat belakangan ini. Dan tentunya kesempatan ini digunakan member B.A.P untuk mengerjai Youngjae yang ulang tahun besok hari. Lalu liburan keluarga Junhong? Tentu saja itu hanya skenario buatan Himchan untuk melihat reaksi Youngjae.

"Lalu apa rencana kita sekarang?" Tanya Yongguk yang ikut rebahan disamping Himchan.

"Tanyakan dia." Himchan menunjuk Daehyun dengan dagunya.

"Hehe, jadi begini hyung. Aku punya ide untuk kalian." Daehyun langsung memberi pengarahan pada Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Junhong yang mendengarkannya dengan serius, agar rencana yang disusun oleh Daehyun tidak berantakan.

Sesuai rencana, Daehyun kembali ke dorm lebih dulu dibanding yang lain. Ia yakin, Youngjae pergi kesini untuk menyendiri karena itu lah kebiasaan dia saat kesal ataupun sedih. Daehyun melirik kamar Youngjae dan Jongup yang terang karena cahaya lampu kamar yang dinyalakan. Ia pun mengetuk pintu pelan agar tidak mengagetkan orang didalamnya.

"Jae, buka pintunya."

"Wae?" Tanya Youngjae tanpa membuka pintu.

"Aku bawa pizza untukmu. Kau belum makan malam bukan."

Mendengar kata pizza, Youngjae pun langsung membuka pintu kamar dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk masuk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun dengan wajah serius saat Youngjae mulai membuka kotak pizza.

"Tidak ada. Kau mau?" Youngjae menawari potongan pizza yang ada dalam kotak.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak." Daehyun langsung mengambil pizza ditangan Youngjae dan melahapnya.

"Yak... bukan jatahku juga yang kau ambil." Youngjae memasang ekspresi datar karena Daehyun.

"Haha, mian mian."

"Dasar." Youngjae kembali mengambil pizza dan memakannya sebelum diambil Daehyun.

"Hampir saja aku lupa."

"Apa?"

"Kita dapat libur sampai lusa."

"Jinja?"

"Iya. Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa merayakan ulang tahun ku dirumah."

"Kau ulang tahun?" Daehyun pura-pura terkejut.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Jadi kau lupa sungguhan?"

"Ne, kau tahu sendiri bukan aku kadang suka lupa." Daehyun menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Huft, memang ulang tahun ku tidak begitu penting."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Memang benar kan?"

"Ck, lebih baik kau ikut denganku sekarang." Daehyun menarik lengan Youngjae.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Makan pizza di mobil. Kajja."

"Arasseo." Youngjae menutup kotak pizza dan membawanya mengikuti Daehyun yang jalan lebih dulu.

"Stasiun?" Youngjae memandang heran saat mobil yang dikemudikan Daehyun berhenti di stasiun bawah tanah.

"Pakai ini." Daehyun memberi masker dan topi cadangan yang biasa ia simpan dimobil ke Youngjae.

"Untuk?"

"Kau mau dikenali?"

"Iya iya." Youngjae mengalah dan mengambil topi serta masker Daehyun lalu memakainya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita keluar. Tidak perlu ku bantu membuka pintu kan? Kkk."

"Tidak perlu. Kau pikir aku anak gadis." Cibir Youngjae. Ia dan Daehyun pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk stasiun yang tidak begitu ramai. Mengingat jam pulang sekolah maupun kerja yang sudah lewat.

"Biasanya Babyz akan memasang banner ulang tahun di stasiun, halte dan tempat publik lainnya. Sama seperti ulang tahun ku kemarin."

"Arasseo."

"Coba kau lihat, disana ada banner ulang tahunmu." Tunjuk Daehyun pada beberapa banner berukuran lebar tertempel di dinding stasiun.

"Uwaaa, daebak. Ku kira mereka juga lupa." Youngjae langsung memeluk dan mengusap banner tersebut -kagum-.

"Kenapa disini kau cantik sekali ckck." Ledek Daehyun pada foto yang ada dalam banner.

"Eish, aku tampan Dae."

"Iya Yoo Youngjae. kau tampan." Daehyun mengiyakan paksa.

"Bagus haha." Youngjae mengambil ponsel dan menyodorkannya pada Daehyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Tolong fotokan aku." Pinta Youngjae.

"Oh baiklah." Daehyun menjauh dari banner dan mengambil foto Youngjae dengan berbagai pose.

"Bagus bukan? Siapa dulu yang mengambil fotonya." Narsis Daehyun.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang ahli." Puji Youngjae tanpa melihat kearah Daehyun. Ia justru sibuk memilih foto untuk diposting dalam SNSnya.

 _'Finally, aku menemukannya. Kamsahamnida ㈺3㈺2_ _'_ Tulis Youngjae.

"Sudah selesai?" Sela Daehyun.

"Eum." Youngjae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke tempat lain."

"Mau kemana lagi?" Youngjae kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Daehyun tersenyum misterius, ia berjalan lebih dulu dan membiarkan Youngjae sendiri dibelakangnya.

Setelah satu jam kurang mereka beranjak dari stasiun, akhirnya Daehyun dan Youngjae tiba ditempat tujuan yang sudah direncanakan Daehyun sebelumnya, sebuah danau kecil yang berada jauh dari perumahan warga.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Bisa kau berhenti penasaran dan lihat saja nanti?" Daehyun sedikit gregetan karena sejak perjalanan tadi hingga sekarang Youngjae terus menanyainya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pintar." Daehyun menutup mata Youngjae dengan kain dan kembali menuntunnya memasuki area danau lebih dalam lagi tanpa ada protes dari mulut Youngjae.

"Jae..." Panggil Daehyun saat ia berhenti melangkah.

"Ya?"

"Kukira kau tidur."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk terus diam, pabo."

"Oh ya aku lupa." Cengir Daehyun.

"Bzzzz, jeongmal paboya."

"Kkk, mian. Hitungan ketiga, kau buka matamu ok." Perintah Daehyun.

"Arasseo." Jawab Youngjae.

"Satu... Dua... Tigaaa..." Dengan semangat Daehyun menghitung maju.

"Dae..."

"Kau suka?"

"Kau belum melepas penutup mataku." Lanjut Youngjae dengan mata yang memang masih tertutup kain.

"Eh?" Daehyun membalikkan badan dan langsung menyadari kecerobohannya. "Harusnya kau lepas sendiri Jae. Ah begini saja kau tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?" Sebal Youngjae karena Daehyun mengomelinya.

"Aish, aku minta maaf. Sekarang lihat disana." Daehyun mengarahkan pandangan Youngjae pada sesuatu dihadapannya.

"Whoaaaa, yeppeoda." Seru Youngjae saat melihat rangkaian lilin kecil yang disusun di tengah danau hingga membentuk hati. Di sekelilingnya terdapat perahu kecil untuk mengelilingi danau.

"Kau mau melihatnya lebih dekat?"

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah meminta ijin. Bagaimana?" Daehyun menyodorkan tangan kosongnya untuk Youngjae.

"Yasudah, ayo." Youngjae menyambut tangan Daehyun dan berjalan bersama menuju perahu.

Pelan namun pasti, mereka berdua berhasil mendayung perahu hingga akhirnya berada di tengah danau. Youngjae tampak menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah dan jarang ia lihat itu, namum tidak dengan Daehyun. Ia begitu gugup saat akan berbicara pada Youngjae meskipun telah berulang kali menarik napas dalam.

"Kau sakit?" Youngjae khawatir ketika melihat keringat dingin keluar dari kening Daehyun.

"A-aniyo."

"Lalu?"

"Hm, Jae. Hah bagaimana aku harus bicara. Begini."

"Bicara yang jelas Dae." Tegur Youngjae.

"Dae, ah maksudku Jae."

"Ya ada apa?"

"Sejak aku bergabung dengan B.A.P, kau orang pertama yang mau berteman denganku. Kau juga yang menjaga dan merawatku dengan baik. Kau selalu menghiburku disaat aku sedang merindukan keluargaku yang ada di Busan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaanku semakin berubah. Rasa sayangku sebagai sahabat kini sudah berubah jadi rasa sayang antar orang dewasa. Dan terkadang aku cemburu saat kau terlalu dekat dengan yang lain, meskipun kau selalu bilang mereka adalah temanmu. Mungkin kau shock mendengarnya, aku tidak peduli jika nanti kau akan menjaga jarak atau menjauhiku sekalipun. Tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya sebelum terlambat." Daehyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan melihat ekspresi datar Youngjae sekilas.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat menyukaimu, Yoo Youngjae. Would you be mine?"

"Jika ya, kau cukup nyalakan satu lilin yang tersisa di dekatmu agar cahaya hati ini benar-benar sempurna. Dan jika tidak, kau bisa merusak semua susunan lilin ini dengan dayungmu." Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan tulus dan penuh harap.

Youngjae tampak berpikir serius, "Boleh aku jawab sekarang?"

"Sebentar, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya." Daehyun segera menutup mata dan telinganya sebelum Youngjae akan memberi jawaban.

 _'Pok, Pok.'_ Suara tepukan terdengar samar dari kejauhan.

"Sst, nanti ketahuan Youngjae hyung."Tegur Jongup.

"Nyamuk hyung. Lagipula mereka lama sekali, aku ingin pulang." Keluh Junhong.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita nyalakan kembang apinya."

Tepat sekali, Jongup dan Junhong sengaja bersembunyi dipinggiran danau agar dapat menyalakan kembang api yang sudah disiapkan Daehyun sebagai kejutan untuk Youngjae. Lalu Yongguk dan Himchan? Mereka hanya disuruh Daehyun untuk menyiapkan kue ulang tahun dan juga beberapa balon.

"Berapa menit lagi hyung?"

"10. Sabar maknae." Jongup mengacak rambut Junhong.

Setelah menentukan pilihannya, Youngjae melirik Daehyun yang menutup mata dan telinganya rapat.

"Yak, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus?" Youngjae menarik kedua tangan Daehyun.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Iya, kau tidak ingin lihat jawabanku?"

"Aku belum siap melihat penolakanmu." Daehyun kembali menutup matanya.

"Pabo, lihat dulu." Youngjae mengarahkan pandangan Daehyun ke lilin yang baru saja ia nyalakan sehingga seluruh lilin menyala dengan sempurna membentuk hati yang sangat terang.

"Kau..."

Youngjae mengangguk, "Aku juga mulai menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama kita debut. Kau memperlakukanku dengan baik hingga aku nyaman dan pada akhirnya aku mengharapkanmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Jelasnya dengan malu.

"Youngjae-yaaaa." Daehyun langsung memeluk Youngjae tanpa peduli perahu mereka akan kehilangan keseimbangan atau tidak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Daehyun.

"Na ddo, pabo." Balas Youngjae sambil tersenyum dibalik punggung Daehyun.

 _'Ssstt duar duar'_ Tepat jam 12 malam kembang api yang dinyalakan maknae line meluncur ke langit malam dengan indahnya. Youngjae mendongak dan kembali tersenyum senang saat membaca tulisan yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api tersebut.

 _'Happy Birthday Yoo Youngjae.'_

 _'Kami Mencintaimu -B.A.P-'_

 _'Jung Daehyun Yoo Youngjae.'_

"Kau menyukainya?" Daehyun menyadarkan Youngjae dari kekagumannya.

"Gomapta." Ucap Youngjae tulus.

"Terimakasihlah pada mereka." Daehyun melirik Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Junhong yang sudah berdiri di pinggir danau menanti mereka dengan kue serta balon yang dipegang maknae line.

"HYUNG! MAKNAE! KAMSAHAMNIDAAA." Teriak Youngjae dari kejauhan, tangannya membentuk hati besar untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Cepat kesini, kau pikir aku tidak pegal memegang kue ini." Bukannya membalas Youngjae, Himchan justru mengomeli mereka.

"Eish, paling tidak dia balas love sign ku dulu baru mengomel." Gerutu Youngjae.

"Dia memang agak sensi belakangan ini kkk. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Daehyun yang mulai mendayung dibantu Youngjae.

"Happy Birthday Youngchai." Ucap Yongguk ketika Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali.

"Gomawo hyung kkk. Mana kadonya?"

"Kami lupa membelinya."

"Aish, sepertinya ulang tahunku memang tidak penting." Youngjae pura-pura sedih.

"Kalau tidak penting, untuk apa kami kesini eoh? Paboya." Kesal Himchan.

"Aku bercanda Himchan hyung, kau sensi sekali. Yongguk hyung, tolong jinak kan dia." Balas Youngjae dengan nada mengejek.

"Aish cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilin." Perintah Himchan.

"Palli hyung, aku ingin makan kuenya." Tambah Junhong.

"Arasseo arasseo." Youngjae memejamkan mata beberapa detik kemudian meniup lilin berbentuk angka 23 itu pelan.

"Yeaaayy. Saengil chukkae hyung." Seru Junhong dan Jongup sambil memecahkan beberapa balon agar suasana jadi meriah.

"Selamat ulang tahun dan selamat atas hubungan kalian." Himchan menyerahkan kue yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke Jongup. Ia sudah penat.

"Hyung, kau mau? Ini enak." Junhong menawari Jongup sambil mencolek cream cake dan menyuapnya.

"Boleh. Aaa." Jongup membuka mulut sedikit agar Junhong bisa menyuapi dengan jarinya.

"Uwoo indirect kiss!" Histeris Youngjae saat melihat aksi dua maknaenya.

"Sst, jangan mau kalah." Daehyun menangkup pipi Youngjae dan mencium serta melumat bibir kecil itu dengan intens.

"Aish mereka tidak tahu tempat." Kesal Himchan yang refleks menutupi mata kedua maknaenya.

"Hime..." Panggil Yongguk yang memilih untuk memperhatikan video kembang api tadi dibanding harus melihat kegiatan DaeJae.

"Wae? Kau ingin melakukannya juga? Nanti saja saat di kamar." Jawab Himchan tanpa melihat Yongguk.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kembang api yang terakhir."

"Mwo?"

"Jung Daehyun ❤ Yoo Youngjae ..." Yongguk membaca tulisan kembang api yang disusun Daehyun pagi tadi.

"Siap-siap besok akan ada berita besar." Kata Yongguk yang tampak frustasi. Hening, Himchan coba mencerna maksud ucapan Yongguk dalam beberapa detik.

"MATI KITA BBANG." Teriak Himchan saat mulai sadar. Suara lantangnya membuat yang lain terperanjat kaget, termasuk pembuat ulah -Jung Daehyun-.

Bagaimana tidak, kalimat terakhir itu seakan ingin mempublikasikan hubungan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang seharusnya dirahasiakan. Tentu sudah dipastikan besok pagi mereka akan mendapat teguran dari pimpinan perusahaan dan menjadi headline news di seluruh situs berita. Sungguh, Jung Daehyun tidak berpikir panjang akan rencananya kali ini.

:::::

END

Uwaaaaa, finally jadi juga. Maaf karena alurnya yang sepertinya memang kecepatan atau feel yang kurang T.T tapi semoga bisa dinikmati. Happy birthday fluffy boy, Jung ah i mean Yoo Youngjae


End file.
